fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galette
Summary Nobody knows where the antimatter being known as Galette came from. While it claims to have originated in a parallel world of antimatter, many of its references to itself and its history were contradictory, and fragmented. What is known is that, at one time, millions of years ago, it appeared suddenly in the Milky Way Galaxy with one, simple goal. Turn Reality into a universe of antimatter. It set about conquering the galaxy first, taking over many planets and systems and creating armies of antimatter monstrosities. Its rule spread for nearly ten years; however, as the long reach of its empire resulted in it slowly fragmenting and falling into civil wars, it was confronted by a young but powerful star spirit named Wren. The resulting fight destroyed Galette’s throneworld and culminated in its own death. The star spirit went on to become a great, famed hero, eventually becoming the Milky Way’s Galactic Witch, and taking on the name Milky Way. Appearance In its armor, Galette resembles some sort of basic automaton. Without its armor, though, in its true form, Galette resembles more of a hole in space than an actual being of matter, resembling more some shadow and energy being. It can change the specifics of its shape, and the only consistent feature it has is a jagged, toothy-looking mouth that has no real substance. Personality Due to Galette being dead for millions of years, little of its personality is known; however, it was a power-hungry, egotistical, and violent conqueror who thrived on combat. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Galette Classification: Antimatter Wraith Alignment: Lawful Evil Color Identity: Blue/Black ---- Gender: Inapplicable Age: Thousands of years old at death Date of Birth: ???? Height: 7'0 Weight: 200 lbs ---- Likes: Antimatter-based things, strength, destruction, fighting others Dislikes: Things that aren't made of antimatter, losing Affiliation: Galette Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-C | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Antimatter Manipulation (Can control and create antimatter, and transmute regular matter into antimatter), Molecular Manipulation (Can transmute regular matter into antimatter and control chemical reactions), Cosmic Manipulation, Strong Force Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Weak Force Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), its attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), its "antishield" annihilates regular matter on contact, rendering it normally immune to physical attack, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High) Attack Potency: At least Star level (Capable of annihilating stars from across interstellar distances with antimatter shots) | Solar System level (Fought on par with a much younger and weaker Milky Way, who was still strong enough to tank and absorb supernovas. Could create and control parallel universes larger than most solar systems, and could transmute solar systems into antimatter with the Big Dipper) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Its attacks travel interstellar distances at extremely high speeds) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before, capable of keeping up with a younger Milky Way) Lifting Strength: Stellar (In its true form, Galette is capable of lifting and throwing Milky Way, a literal star) Striking Strength: At least Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Star level with armor, Solar System level physically (Survived a punch from a bloodlusted Milky Way that instantly shattered its armor and knocked it through its throneworld) | Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Range: Interstellar, Low Multiversal with Spaceweaving (Can create small parallel universes) Standard Equipment: '- Containment Armor:' Under most circumstances, Galette contains its true form inside a magical suit of armor. This armor both adds another layer of protection from the dangers of regular matter, and limits its self-proclaimed “absolute power” so that it can find more joy in combat. '- The Big Dipper:' A large, ornate magical staff, topped with a single, solid black orb fashioned from a piece of the cosmos. Due to this, it is imbued with powerful cosmic magic, and its form, shape, and size can easily be changed. Its immense power allows it to be used in shaping the stars - the magic it carries is sufficient to warp the structure and location of solar systems. The original owner and creator of the staff, Galette intended to use it to reshape the universe bit by bit into a universe of antimatter. However, after it was killed by Milky Way, she took the staff, reshaped it, and repurposed it for her own needs. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Galette is an incredibly skilled mage and leader, who, over ten years, conquered large parts of the galaxy in its bid for universal domination and transmutation. It has a great understanding of physical laws, material interactions, and magic in general. At the time, its strategic prowess was near unmatched, and its military strategies are still studied across the galaxy and beyond to this day. Weaknesses: As it is made of antimatter, Galette's body is extremely unstable and volatile without protection, making contact with regular matter a potential death sentence. Additionally, it is quite egotistical and destructive. Key: Containment Armor | True Form Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Unsurprisingly, as a conqueror, military leader, and powerful mage, Galette’s magical array is of very high quality. It permeates its soul, supplemented by artificial additions, magical drugs, and backup magical batteries. Its high quality, combined with Galette’s penchant for combat and domination means that it rapidly recovers from damage and can be easily used for high-power spellcasting. Due to the strength of its magical array, Galette can exert itself at the full extent of its magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on its magical array, and could prove lethal. If it is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though it will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Galette’s magical abilities allow it to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as it would walk. It can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Galette’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of it surroundings, which is projected straight to it mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Galette’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that it can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Galette’s magical abilities grant it strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Its body is essentially a work of magic on its own, so deeply inundated with magic that barriers capable of withstanding its most powerful attacks are a part of its body and soul, and its physical blows are nearly as powerful as its magic. It can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows its to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for its magic. It typically keeps this aspect of its magic restricted when it doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if its magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Galette is in legitimate danger. ---- Cosmic Magic: One of Galette’s favored magics, which it researched to pursue its goal of turning the universe into an antimatter universe. Galette’s grasp on the magic is exemplary, allowing it to warp the fundamental interactions. The most common use of cosmic magic is channeling cosmic energy through one’s body and releasing it in the form of standard magical attacks; beams and blasts of magical energy are the most simple form of this, but they can be focused in many more unique manners, as with any magical energies. *'Spaceweaving:' Galette’s mastery of cosmic magic is enough to allow them to easily manipulate the fabric of space itself, which has a wide variety of applications. Through the creation and erasure of space, Galette can create large pocket universes, with their own laws separate from conventional physics. Instead of matter, however, these pocket universes are predominantly made out of antimatter, making them exceptionally dangerous to most things that it traps within. It can shape the fabric of space into powerful attacks and barriers. By creating or erasing space between things, it can cause their position to alter - it primarily uses this to quickly close gaps by erasing the distance between it and its opponent, or vice versa. It can erase the space that makes up objects to erase them from existence, or create space within them to push them apart. Wraith: Galette’s body is not made from regular matter; it is formed from antimatter. Whether this is an intrinsic part of its existence, or something it made itself into via magic is unknown. Regardless, it makes it extremely dangerous, as even its simplest, most casual attacks will, upon contact with matter, annihilate it, in a destructive burst of energy. While this would normally harm Galette in the process, its absolute barrier works to make the effect one-way, and its own body is stabilized under normal conditions to prevent it from annihilating the very air around it on planets. Galette can form constructs and new limbs out of antimatter, and can also project it as bursts and beams possessing sheer destructive force from any part of its body. It can also transmute regular matter to antimatter with a touch, and fire particles with enough precision and control to destroy subatomic particles while leaving the rest unscathed. *'Antishield:' Galette’s composition and absolute barrier prevent attacks that use regular matter from affecting it, instead annihilating them upon contact. However, when reinforced by enough magic, such attacks can pierce its antishield and harm it. *'Regeneration:' Galette can regenerate from nothing but the smallest masses of antiparticles by rapidly reconstructing the rest of its body from scratch through magic. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Antimatter Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Original Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4